


What Would You Have Done

by Dragonpikachu



Category: Persona 5
Genre: I legitimately don't know what to tag this as, Sojiro's just thinkin about the kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:41:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25864546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonpikachu/pseuds/Dragonpikachu
Summary: I remember writing this sometimes after I started persona 5 royal, I had a lot of thoughts on coffee dadEnjoy!
Kudos: 37





	What Would You Have Done

**Author's Note:**

> I remember writing this sometimes after I started persona 5 royal, I had a lot of thoughts on coffee dad
> 
> Enjoy!

Sojiro still wasn’t used to having an extra pair of hands helping out around the cafe. There wasn’t a lot that needed to be done normally, but ever since the kid had moved into the attic there seemed to be even less to do.

It was… strange. When Sojiro agreed to take him in he’d been cautious, he’d gotten the gist of what had happened, and while the softer part of his heart had been the reason he’d housed him, he had to play it safe. He had a lot to lose if this kid turned out to be trouble.

But he seemed well behaved enough, sure he’d had an issue on the first day and was apparently running around with some punk at school, but most of the time he would just see him at Lablanc, studying, reading or hell, he even offered to clean the place a few times.

“It’s the least I can do,” he said one night, washing dishes as Sojiro headed out for the night. It was said so casually, he couldn’t help but be suspicious.

“Lines like that make me think you’re up to something…”

He regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth. It was actually hard to watch, seeing the kid’s soft smile and kind eyes suddenly harden as his gaze shifted back to the sink. That was the look he came here with. This hard, cold look on his face that made it look like the life had been squeezed out of him. It grew deeper every time he or someone else mentioned his record, something he’d been attempting to avoid as of late.

So he might have a soft spot for the kid, sue him.

It wasn’t like he had the ability to just make things better, but he could do some things, small comforts here or there. He let him keep that cat he’d brought home, he taught him how to make coffee, and eventually even trusted him enough to give him a set of keys. Of course none of these were presented in a way that made it seem like Sojiro was being soft on him but… he had a feeling he knew anyway. He never mentioned it, thankfully, the kid was mercifully quiet.

“I don’t regret it you know.”

Most of the time anyway.

Sojiro looked up from his crossword. “Hm?”

“I don’t regret it. What I did that night.” he repeated, staring into a pot of curry as he stirred it.

“That so?”

“You said I shouldn’t have gotten involved…” he said. “I think… that says more about you then it does me.”

Sojiro’s brow furrowed together, but he waited a moment before responding. “How so?”

He was silent for a minute, still not meeting Sojiro’s eyes. “Well… what would you have done? Would you have helped her? Or would you have just walked away and let…” he hesitated for a moment. “Let something happen?”

It was quiet as Sojiro lit his cigarette, considering the question. What would he have done? Well… his first instinct would be to get the police, but they both knew the system had its holes. Hell, the fact the police had been called had done nothing but fuck the kid over at the time. So…

“I think…” he started. “The world’s just beaten me down a little too much at this point for me to be able to answer that question.” he settled on.

When it was silent for a while, he looked back. He seemed to be regarding Sojiro thoughtfully.

“Hey, make sure you keep stirring that.” he said, gesturing to his now stilled hand.

He smiled slightly as he started up again. “Sure thing boss.”

Sojiro sighed as he shook his head, but he couldn’t help the small smirk that grew on his face. He’d wouldn’t admit it, not out loud, but yeah.

Akira was a good kid.


End file.
